Broken, Not Yet Defeated
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: Hermione is broken and her two best friends has no idea. Hiding behind her happy smiles she lies about her life outside of Hogwarts. What happens when Draco finds out the truth about Hermione's life? Can he save her and will she let him? Warning; might be triggering. Rated M for abuse, self harm and coarse language. Might be lemons in later chapters. AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have decided to write a multi-chapter Dramione fic. I will try to do my best but my grammar and spelling will not always be good, English is not my first language** **and I do not have a Beta.**

**Broken, Not Yet Defeated**

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning; this fic contains self-harm, abuse and coarse language.**

**Chapter One**

It was the last day of August and a girl with bushy brown hair and amber eyes was walking home. To the outside world she looked like an ordinary girl but the truth was that she wasn't – Hermione Jean Granger was a witch and tomorrow she'd go to Kings Cross station to board a train that was going to take her to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough if you asked Hermione, to her Hogwarts was home.

Hermione tried to open the wooden door quietly; she had no desire to talk to any of the residing members of this house. All she wanted was to be left alone. The door squeaked and Hermione quietly swore as she heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Hermione," a voice said.

"Yes Father?" she tried to sound normal and to not show any fear.

"Where have you been?" Muddy brown eyes stared into her amber ones.

"Out," she said trying to pass by him but he grabbed her arm.

"Do not sass me," he said his voice filled with loathing.

"I am sorry, Father," Hermione said as he hardened the grip on her arm. She knew that he wouldn't accept her apology and she braced herself for what she knew was about to come.

"I think it's time for me to remind you what happens when you do not behave, young lady," he said and dragged her further down the hall into a room that she was well acquainted with.

Hermione was sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express staring out through the window. Her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had yet to find her since she had arrived to Kings Cross two minutes before the train was to leave the station. He had refused to let her go.

_Hermione had been packing the last of her things in her school trunk when the door to her room had opened revealing the last person on Earth she wished to see._

_"What do you think you are doing, girl?"_

_"Packing for school," Hermione answered._

_"Well then I suggest that you unpack – you are not going to that school this year."_

_She clenched her fists taking a deep breath before meeting her Father's eyes, "Yes I am, Father. There's nothing that you can do about me leaving."_

_A very unsettling grin appeared on the man's face as he stalked towards her one of his hands grabbing her right arm pulling her forcefully up from the floor._

_"You say that I cannot keep you from going away to that school, well we will see about that."_

_He dragged her down the stairs and pushed her into that room._

_"My dear little Hermione," he said letting go of her after locking the door, "It seems like you never learn – I think it's time for another reminder don't you think, pet?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened as she watched her Father take the belt out from his jeans._

_"It seems like I was too lenient on you last time. I will make sure that you will remember to behave from now on. You do not wish to be punished again do you?"_

_"No, Father."_

_Knowing what to come she turned around her back now facing the man that she hated more than anything in the world, and lifted her shirt._

_"Good girl," her Father said and then she felt the belt hit the bare skin on her back. She bit her bottom lip; she would not scream or make any sound because that was what that disgusting man wanted her to do. It had taken a while but Hermione had learnt to not make a sound when she was punished by her Father. _

_When he was satisfied with his work he put on his belt again giving her a look of pure disgust as she let her shirt fall back down._

_"Is that tears I see in that ugly face of yours?" he sneered and she shook her head._

_"Do not lie to your Father!" he said, "You are weak. You disgust me, Hermione."_

_And there it was another excuse for him to punish her; this time he called her weak. She felt his hand connect with her face one time, two times, three times and then one more. At the last hit her bottom lip split open._

_With one more look of disgust her Father left the sixteen year old girl alone in the darkness of the closet. She heard him lock the door and sat down on the floor hugging her knees. Tomorrow she was supposed to board the Hogwarts Express._

_Her Father had never intended for her to get out from that closet but her Mother had opened the door after she'd been in there for Merlin knows how long. Hermione did not hate her Mother nor did she love the woman. Her Mother did nothing when her Father abused Hermione and the fact that she'd helped her escaping the closet surprised the young witch. A quick thank you to her Mother and Hermione had gone upstairs hoping that her Father had passed out in the living room from the amount of alcohol he would have consumed. _

The door to the compartment opened and Harry and Ron joined Hermione.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hi 'Mione,"

She was still looking out through the window; her hair hung like a curtain shielding her face from view.

"Hey," she said and then turned her head to face the boys.

Before they could open their mouths to ask any questions she said, "I fell down the stairs this morning and bust my lip open."

There was no way in hell that she would tell her two best friends what had really happened; she rarely talked about her life outside of school and if she did she lied through her teeth – Hermione had become really good at lying, so good that she almost believed her lies herself. As far as her boys knew she had two loving parents that worked as dentists and that she loved dearly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Thank you so much to all of those that have reviewed, followed and put this fic on your favorite list. I am glad that you like it=) I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors, English is not my first language. **

**Broken, Not Yet Defeated**

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning; this fic contains self-harm, abuse and coarse language.**

**Chapter Two**

It was the first night back at Hogwarts and Hermione was lying tossing and turning in her bed not being able to sleep; her back was hurting and there was no way that she would go to Madame Pomfrey to get a pain potion for it. No one could know. Besides she, just as her Father always said, deserved to be punished. It had taken awhile before she had accepted that she deserved the pain; he was right she was ugly, worthless and fat. She was weak.

Hermione quietly got out of her bed; her roommates were sleeping soundly, she grabbed her wand and put on her robe before leaving the room. The castle was quiet as she walked to the Prefect's bathroom; she had decided that a bath would probably help her deal with the pain on her back and help her relax. After whispering the password Hermione walked into the bathroom, undressed and got in the bath.

_Fourteen years old Hermione was sitting by her desk in her room doing some homework. Chewing on her quill she frowned before writing something down. There was a knock on the door._

_"Hermione," her Mum said, "Your father and I are leaving for work now. I will see you later when we get home," she walked over to where her daughter was sitting and kissed her on the top of her head. "Bye sweetheart."_

_"Bye," Hermione said before writing something down on the parchment in front of her._

_It was close to four pm before she got up from her position at the desk, stretching her arms over her head before getting up. Her parents would be home soon; they usually came home around half past four on Fridays. Hermione walked downstairs and decided to eat an apple and watch some TV; she lazily zapped between the channels before picking some comedy on the film channel._

_It wasn't until the film had ended that Hermione noticed how much the time was – a quarter to six and her parents were not home. Usually when they were late they would call or text her but after checking her mobile phone she began to worry. No missed calls and no new text messages._

_This isn't like them, the young witch thought as she nibbled on her bottom lip. I should call them and make sure that they are alright._

_Hermione lifted the cordless phone up in the hall dialing the number to her parents work, she had had the number to their practice memorized since she was ten. She waited and waited but no one picked up. After hanging up she tried calling their mobiles; her Mum's went to voicemail but her Dad's kept on ringing until his voice could be heard telling her to leave a message._

_It wasn't until after eight that the phone rang and Hermione took a breath of relief; it was her parents that were telling her that they were fine and on their way home. Only it wasn't, on the other line an unfamiliar woman's voice could be heard._

_"Miss Granger?" she said._

_"Y-yes… Who are you?" Hermione began pacing in the living room; a strange woman calling after her parents not coming home could not be a good thing._

_"Miss Granger?" the woman said, "Do you have anyone that you can stay with?"_

_"I don't need to stay somewhere – my parents will be home soon. I don't know who you are…"_

_"Miss Granger, I am deeply sorry but your parents…"_

_As the stranger kept on talking Hermione fell down in a pile on the floor dropping the phone in the process. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged her knees rocking back and forth._

_"Miss Granger? Hello?" the woman said in the phone. "Someone will be with you shortly."_

_Hermione screamed._

Hermione opened her eyes and shook her head realizing that she must have fallen asleep; there was no way that she would let that memory surface if she had been awake. She touched her cheek; it was wet and she realized that she must have been crying in her sleep. Crying was weakness.

Angrily Hermione got out of the bath, drying herself off with a towel from one of the shelves and then wrapping it around her.

I can't breathe, she thought. Make it stop. It hurts.

Walking over to where her robe lie on the floor she stuck her hand into one of the pockets taking out a compact from it; she lifted the powder puff up picking a razorblade up.

Please go away, she thought as she sat down at the edge of the tub stretching one of her legs out in front of her.

Her heart began to beat faster as she put the razorblade against her thigh after lifting the towel up a little. It had been two days since she had felt the rush going through her body as she cut. As Hermione cut she began to feel better; she could breathe again and the pain in her chest was slowly disappearing. She was an addict getting her fix; every time she began to feel those familiar symptoms she pressed the metal against her skin watching the blood surface. Hermione smiled as she continued to press the blade against her soft skin.

There was a bang on the door, startled the witch put the blade down on the edge of the tub, "Someone's in here," she yelled hoping the intruder would go away.

"Granger? Draco Malfoy said making Hermione groan." You have been in there in two fucking hours – trying to wash that mud away are you? Well good luck with that, there's not enough water in the world to clean your dirty…" There was a click, Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that he must have unlocked the door with his wand.

"I mean seriously Granger you are…" Malfoy stopped midsentence, his grey eyes staring at the girl on the edge of the tub. "What the fuck?" he said.

Hermione stood up; blood was running down her right leg dripping down on the floor. "Fuck off, Malfoy," she hissed as she stalked over to her pile of clothes and then picked her wand up healing her cuts. Her brown eyes fell on the blonde still standing near the door.

"If you tell anyone, Malfoy, I will kill you," she said as she threw her robe over her towel and then pointed her wand at him her eyes filled with hatred. "I mean it, one word."

Malfoy heard the door shut behind him and stared at the scene before him. Taking out his wand he quickly used a cleaning spell on the floor. Something on the edge of the bath tub caught his attention.

"This must be Granger's," he said quietly to himself and then his eyes fell up on the dried blood on whatever it was. Granger's blood and it was red, in fact it look very much like his own.

Malfoy had no idea why but he used a cleaning spell on the item and then pocketed it before undressing. He really was in need of a relaxing bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Thank you so much for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I do would appreciate more reviews though;) **

**As always English is not my first language and I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling issues. I do try to do my best although since I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I finished it this is not heavily edited. I hope you like it nonetheless.**

**Broken, Not Yet Defeated**

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warning; this fic contains self-harm, abuse and coarse language.**

Chapter Three

_Draco Malfoy was having a really bad night. The seventh year Ravenclaw he had been shagging up until fifteen minutes ago had been a lousy fuck. He had to work hard to reach his climax. How could a girl that was that hot be such a bore in bed? Frankly he was disappointed; he had wanted to shag, Cynthia, if that was her name, for ages. He never would have spent any time on trying to get her into his bed had he known about her lack of skills in bed or even imagination. He didn't know what was worse; the sound she made or the fact that she was just lying there. No this definitely wasn't a good night._

_Feeling dirty Draco had decided to head over to the Prefect's bathroom and take a much needed and relaxing bath – he needed to forget about that Ravenclaw girl. And that had been when he had found Granger. _

Draco was currently sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall thinking about last night. Why would the Mudblood do such thing to herself? His eyes fell on the bushy-haired girl that was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking and laughing with her friends. She looked nothing like the distressed girl he had stumbled upon last night, whatever was going on with her she was obviously hiding it well.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pansy demanding his attention and he sighed before turning his head to listen to her usual babble. Why would he care about what was up with the Mudblood anyway?

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table surrounded by her so called friends and house mates talking and laughing with them as usual. Ron was telling some stupid story about something everyone obviously thought was funny and even though she only pretended to listen she was laughing with them. Inside though, it felt like she was drowning. She had to get out from there so she mumbled something about getting early to class and then she quickly walked out through the doors. She needed to get out.

Hermione was feeling dizzy and out of breath when she finally approached the Black Lake. The only thing in her mind as she began to take off her shoes and then her robes was to forget so when her feet steered her towards the murky water she wasn't thinking. It would be so easy to just end it all. Everything would go away if she just took that step and united with the cold water. She would be freezing at first but then her release would come.

He did not know what possessed him to do it but as Granger made a quick exit out of the Great Hall he followed her. He regretted that decision of temporary insanity when he found himself at the Black Lake watching her take her shoes off and then her robes. Why was he even there in the first place? And then she wasn't there anymore; she had either jumped or fallen down into the lake whilst he had been standing there consumed of his own thoughts. What if she really had jumped?

There was that insanity again, he thought as he felt himself kicking off his shoes and then tossing his robes on the ground. Draco Malfoy was not a hero so why the fuck was he preparing himself to jump in to the lake and save the Mudblood?

She better be grateful, he thought as he jumped in after her.

At first it had been cold but then the numbness had kicked in and Hermione was now slowly letting go of everything. She felt nothing now. Soon she would be truly at peace.

Goodbye, her last thought was before she lost her consciousness.

"Granger!" someone was yelling her name. Maybe it was someone in Heaven that had been longing to see her? "Damn it, Granger."

Then there was pain, actually it felt like someone had slapped her cheek. Who would be so cruel as to hit her in Heaven? Shouldn't that be a peaceful place? At least that was what she always had thought it to be.

"Granger!" And there it was again, another slap. "Damn it, Mudblood, wake up."

This was hell, she thought. Why would anyone be so cruel as to slap her repeatedly and call her that foul word? It did not make any sense.

Slap!

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and was met with a pair of silver eyes and a very wet Draco Malfoy. Now she knew for sure that this was hell. But why was Malfoy wet and staring at her with that look on his face? Was that relief in his eyes? Black spots were dancing before her eyes and it did not take long before she lost her consciousness again.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself lying in a bed in the hospital wing with Harry and Ron sitting next to her bed.

"Harry? Ron?" she said her throat feeling a bit soar.

Looks of relief washed over her boys' faces.

"What happened?"

"You don´t remember?" Harry looked at her worriedly.

"No."

"Madame Pomfrey said that you fell into the lake, at least according to whomever it was that brought you here. You could have drowned, Hermione!" Ron said.

And I wish I had, she thought but then forced herself to smile.

"So how long am I supposed to stay here? I have classes that I need to go to."

Ron rolled his eyes at her, "That's our 'Mione – always thinking about studying."

"Yeah well I need to live up to my nickname," Hermione said making Harry chuckle.

"Yes Miss Know-It-All you do."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came out from her office shooing the two boys out through the door as she told them sternly that Miss Granger needed her rest.

Hermione lay in bed biting her lip as she thought about what had happened at the lake. She wondered who it was that had 'saved' her. It was then she remembered grey eyes staring at her but then she rolled her eyes – why on earth would the ferret care about her? Draco Malfoy wasn't the type to jump into lakes saving a damsel in distress (not that she had been one), besides they hated each other. Clearly she remembered wrong.

"Malfoy would never do such thing," she said to herself. "I am just a Mudblood to him." She sighed.

"Talking to yourself, Granger? That's the first sign of insanity, you know."

Hermione blinked. Clearly he was just a figment of her imagination because the real Draco Malfoy would never go into the hospital wing just to visit her (and she was the only patient there at the moment).

"Why are you here?" she groaned. "Go away."

"Is that the way to talk to someone who saved your life?"

She blinked again. Malfoy was still there standing at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You should thank me."

Brown eyes met silver ones.

"Yeah? Well maybe I didn't want to be saved! Maybe you should have let me drown…" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

Fuck.

"Maybe I should have let you drown then," Malfoy said his lips pressed hard together. "After all it would be one Mudblood less in the world." He said before walking out the door.

"Yes you should have," Hermione whispered before she let the tears she had been holding back fall.


End file.
